Palabra clave: Black
by Avril Lupin Black
Summary: Ella pensaba que nunca iba enamorarse de Sirius Black, después de tantas malas pasadas que tuvieron, sin embargo, ella no se puede resistir al innegable encanto que posee el Merodeador. Aunque... ¿No estaba enamorada de Lupin?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ella es Avril Levinson (parte I)**_

Una chica de cabello negro, ojos marrones oscuros y furiosos y tez trigueña, andaba rápidamente hacia su dormitorio, en la torre Gryffindor, hecha un remolino de cabello negro, sí, era una tonta, ya sabía que nunca iba a durar lo suficiente, pero ella no aguantaba la humillación, había accedido a salir con el rompecorazones de Hogwarts, pero a ella no se lo había roto, ella decidió salir con él por... ¿curiosidad?, simplemente la humilló y eso se la iba a pagar caro, pero claro, ella pensaba él que la iba a olvidar fácilmente ¡Qué equivocación!

Sirius Black la vio irse muy molesta, no triste ¡Para nada!, sólo la vio irse molesta, se alejó de allí y (sin saber el porqué) la siguió, la vio entrar por el Retrato de la Dama Gorda, dijo la contraseña y entró, ella estaba caminando con una normalidad espeluznante para él, hacia su amiga: Lily Evans, quien la saludó preguntándole el porqué de su rápida ausencia, ella no le respondió vio al bendito mirándola, él la miró cruzándose de brazos esperando la respuesta.

-Por tonterías, Lily, pero lo bueno es que volví ya, antes que parta el tren- dijo ella mirando al reloj de la Sala Común, que se iba vaciando lentamente.

-No creo que yo sea una tontería Levinson- dijo Black mirándola levantando una ceja.

-Cierto, eres peor- dijo ella cogiendo un grueso libro de literatura muggle.

-¿Porqué no abres los ojos y te das cuenta que te mueres por mí?- dijo él sonriendo de forma coqueta.

-Justamente eso, Black, porque tengo los ojos bien abiertos no "Me muero por ti"- dijo ella encerrando esas últimas palabras con un gesto de manos en símbolo de comillas.

Jane Smith, una chica rubia de ojos castaños y alegres, y Angelina Adams, con cabello castaño y ojos negros, rieron por lo bajo acompañadas por una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Levinson y por una cara de estupefacción de Evans, él se alejó pretendiendo estar ofendido hacia el divertido cuarteto que se reían en silencio en un rincón, menos uno, que sólo comía y ni se percataba de la situación.

-Estás loca ¿Sabes?- le pregunta Evans cuando Black se va.

-No eres la primera en decírmelo-

-Se va a vengar- digo

-Pobre, es sólo un niño engreído- bufa ella resoplando haciendo que un mechón negro de cabello se levante al aire graciosamente.

-De todas formas, por ser un niño engreído se va a vengar- recalcó Evans

-El siguiente año, todos estaremos tan ocupados y preocupados por los TIMO'S y EXTASIS (a los que les corresponde) que ni cuenta se darán de lo que haga o diga-

-No entiendo cómo aceptaste ir con él si es tan mujeriego a tan corta edad...

-Ya sabía que iba pasar, ¡Eh no es un niño! ¡Ya es consciente de lo que hace!, tiene 14 o ya creo 15, no sé...

-¿Entonces por qué fuiste?- preguntó Angelina con socarronería

-Por curiosidad- dijo levantando los hombros y ensimismándose al instante en su lectura.

Avril Levinson, una ratita de biblioteca, no se podía decir que odiaba a Los Merodeadores, pero le caían mal por ser... lo que son, un grupito de chiquillos engreídos (descontemos a Lupin) Según las cuatro chicas: Angelina, Jane, Avril y Lily, Remus Lupin era el más sensato de los cuatro, más tranquilo y caballeroso, y aunque Jane Smith no lo quiera aceptar, ella estaba "Tirando litro y medio de babas al segundo de verlo" Cómo diría Angelina para molestarla, Avril Levinson varias veces se sintió ligeramente atraída por él, pero no tanto, era algo pasajero, que en algunas temporadas del mes se intensificaba...

Ese día terminaba su cuarto curso, y Los Merodeadores estaban en la Sala Común esperando a que ya se vayan, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettitgrew estaban sentados haciendo nada, medio dormidos, simplemente mirando el lento reloj que parecía irse en su contra pues ya querían un descansito de tanto ajetreo del año escolar pasado.

Ese día habían madrugado, estaban esperando a que la Sala Común se vaciara para poder salir tranquilamente, sólo quedaban los de primer curso, quienes se quedaron rezagados por el tamaño. Ellas salieron antes que ellos charlando sobre el concierto que se presentaría de las Brujas de Macbeth la noche siguiente.

-No chicas, tengo que hacer, viajaré con mis padres- dijo Lily

-¡Oh Vamos Lily! ¡Diviértete!

-Yo tampoco iré, mi padre tiene un baile no sé dónde, y, bueno... cómo mi madre...

-Bueno, eso significa que irás con él - le cortó Angelina, no era muy lindo hablar de la madre de Avril.

-Sí, lo siento chicas- dijo mientras llegaban al vestíbulo.

Caminaron una rato en silencio, el cual fue desastrosamente roto por un vengativo Sirius Black que gritaba el nombre de pila de Avril, con todo y el "Catherine" con ansias de sangre (N/A: sí, sé que suena bobo... pero igual) tocó el hombro de ella y la volteó, al momento en que sus labios se juntaron, ella agitaba las manos cómo si se ahogara, levantó por instinto la rígida rodilla dándole justo en el centro de las piernas.

-Idiota- susurró ella mientras lo veía retorcerse en el piso, y se rió estrepitosamente al verlo tan patético.

-El siguiente año verás, Levinson, verás, me vengaré- dijo él con voz apagada mientras se ponía de cuclillas aún con cara de dolor.

Ella se alejó aún riendo mientras sus amigas no podían casi caminar con el dolor de estomago tras tanta risa, caminaban como un cuarteto de ebrias yendo en zigzag por el sendero que conducía a Hogsmeade, pues no encontraron ni un carruaje, pero al parecer no les importaba, ellas sólo seguían riendo, no se daban cuenta de cuánto caminaban, pero ya se estaban cansando, tras caminar unos segundos más se subieron al primer carruaje que encontraron, el thestral resignado se dio media vuelta y se las llevó rumbo a Hogsmeade, bajaron del carruaje aún riéndose llamando la atención de las brujas y magos que pasaban por allí, ellas caminaban arrastrando sus baúles con una mano y con la otra agarrándose sus estómagos que ya estaban algo acalambrados. Llegaron Hogsmeade algo rezagadas...

-¡Nos dejó el tren!-gritó una histérica Lily.

-Merlín- susurró Avril viendo la estación vacía.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Lily mirando a todas partes, como si por allí apareciera otro tren para llevarlas.

Todas miraron a Angelina, quien era la única que se mantenía tranquila, al tiempo que guardaba su varita y se escuchaba el correr de un autobús a una velocidad enorme.

Mientras se asomaba un dolorido Sirius Black y unos divertidos muchachos a la estación, del autobús bajaba un joven, quizá de la misma edad de estos, que tenía cientos de granos en la cara, cómo si las cordilleras del Himalaya y de Los Andes juntas se hubiera esparcido en toda su cara.

-Buenos días tengan, señoritas, mi nombre es... ¡Señorita Angelina! Que gusto verla de nuevo aquí en el autobús Noctámbulo- dijo el muchacho.

-El gusto es mío...

-¡Eh Adams! ¿Qué tal si tu granuja nos lleva a Londres?- gritó Black aún adolorido.

-Cállate, Black - masculló ella.

-Eso no es amable, Adams ¿Qué tal si después de que nos lleve a Londres sacas plan con él?

-Cállate Black, tú con o sin plan, supongo que Regulus será el único que brinde nietos a tu madre - y todas rieron de nuevo, sentían el estómago explotar, él mascullaba algo cómo "A mi madre no le gustarían los hijos de los "traidores" como yo"

-Vamos sin pelear ¿A dónde van?

-A Londres- dijeron Avril y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

-Godric's Hollow- le dijo James subiendo ya su equipaje.

-A mí sólo déjame en King Cross- dijo Lily

-A mí también llévame ahí- dijo Angelina al denominado Will.

-Bueno, yo también a King Cross- dijeron Remus y Jane al mismo tiempo, haciendo que esta última se sonrojara.

-Está bien, son cuatro a la estación de trenes King Cross y tres a Londres... exactamente a...- preguntó Will

-Grimmauld Place, la placilla- dijeron los tres, quienes se miraron, Avril miraba asustada a Sirius, quien le guiñó un ojo mientras James miraba divertido la escena. Los ojos de Avril destellaban fuego al encontrarse con la picardía de los ojos grises del joven Black.

-¡No Cornamenta, acompáñame! ¡Levinson me hará picadillo!- dijo dramáticamente Sirius.

-Está bien, entonces a mí también a Grimmauld Place- dijo el mencionado divertido - aunque pienso que aré mal tercio- masculló ganándose un golpe de Avril en la cabeza con ese grueso tomo de literatura muggle.

Ella sólo subió pisando innecesariamente fuerte, mientras Will levantaba los equipajes de las chicas hacia dentro del autobús. Se sentó lo más lejos que podía de Sirius Black mientras seguía leyendo, o mejor dicho: tratar de meterse en el libro y escapar de esa realidad.

-Will Shumpike, un gusto volver a verte, Ernie, un gusto y enorme placer verte de nuevo...

-¿Y ahora qué pasó? ¿Otra vez el tren?- preguntó Ernie.

-Sí, otra vez el tren- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Terminaron de subir en silencio, un silencio incómodo, Avril seguía comiéndose el libro con algo de dificultad debido a los constantes vaivenes del auto, mientras los chicos jugaban Snap explosivo riéndose estrepitosamente, Lily estaba mirándolos con ceño, Jane fue más de una vez al baño y Angy hablaba con Will, el autobús avanzaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, dejaba pasajeros aquí y allá, los cuales aparecían aliviados que la tortura de viajar por ese medio ya terminara.

Llegaron a la calle que da a King Cross y se despidieron, una despedida larga, ya que no se verían por un buen tiempo, estas vacaciones se irían por rumbos distintos, sólo quedaban Avril, James y Sirius, estos dos estaban empezando otra partida de Snap explosivo, mientras Avril seguía leyendo, ya iba a terminarlo, ya llegaba el final, el ansiado, misterioso y nada predecible final...

-La placilla de Grimmauld Place, servido- dijo Will sacándola de la enorme concentración que sentía, ya tenía mal humor...

-Toma- Avril el extendió cinco galeones.

-Ya pagó el joven su pasaje- dijo señalando a Sirius.

-Ehh... Gracias- dijo ella algo abochornada, mientras cogía su equipaje y se disponía a ir al... no lo recordaba, sacó el papel que le dio su padre y sólo leyó la parte final:

_... recuerda: Nos encontraremos a las dos de la tarde, en el N° 12 de Grimmauld Place, yo iré por ti, ellos te hospedarán mientras tanto, ahí espérame._

_Un abrazo cordial_

_Tu padre, Andrew Levinson_

-¡Vaya Levinson! ¡Eres mi desconocida inquilina!- dijo burlonamente Sirius.

-Oh no- dijo ella cuando Sirius la toma por el brazo y la conduce entre los números once y trece, donde hay una portezuela que no la había visto, por la cual entran, mientras James Potter entra riéndose silenciosamente mientras ve como Black la lleva hacia la cocina.

-Miren, tortolitos, párenle ¿Sí? No es agradable- Avril se zafa del brazo de Sirius y aguarda parada golpeteando su talón contra el piso con impaciencia, mira un reloj y ve que recién era la una de tarde, aún tardaría su padre dos horas y media en ir a recogerla.

-Siéntate, Levinson- le dice Sirius empujándole una silla haciendo que Avril caiga bien sentada y con un dolor terrible en el trasero.

Pasaron un momento en silencio, la casa era antigua, elegante, y al parecer no había nadie.

-Toma, Black, tus cinco galeones- le dijo esta algo despectivamente dándole el monto mencionado.

-Oh, no, Levinson, es una cortesía mía-

- Rechazo totalmente esa cortesía - dijo ella parándose y abriéndole la mano para dejarle los cinco galeones.

-Podrías pagarme de otra forma- dijo él acercándosele, dejándole los cinco galeones.

Se le acerca más, ella cogió su grueso libro y lo amenazó.

-Es sólo un beso...- le susurró.

-No gracias, son cinco galeones, los tomas o los dejas- le dijo ella parándose abruptamente.

-Los lavabos están por allí- dijo Sirius al verla sin decidir a donde irse- y tu habitación es aquí, supongo, la habitación de invitados- dijo él subiendo rápidamente y abriendo.

-Gracias- gruñó ella de "muy buena gana"

-¡Vamos, Levinson, llevémonos bien por ahora!- gritó él entrando a mi habitación.

-Largo, Black- gruñó de nuevo ella - Eres inmaduro, eres peor que un niño- gruñó otra vez ella cruzándose de brazos y sentándose encima de su baúl.

-¡Qué canino de tu parte!- rió un rato por lo irónico de la situación- Mira que pasarte gruñendo todo el tiempo... Ven, ¡Vamos a comer!- dijo Sirius con tono alegre, la tomó de la mano y la jaló afuera del dormitorio.

Ella sólo resopló mientras Sirius la conducía por el pasillo hacia el comedor, donde aún estaba James abriendo una rana de chocolate.

-¿Cuánto falta? Quiero practicar magia con mi hermano...

-Veo que el joven ya ah vuelto a casa... Aúne s muy temprano, me preguntó que habrá hecho este...

-No le hagas caso, Levinson...

-Amm... la señorita Levinson es una invitada nuestra, una invitada muy importante, Kreacher le hará saber su habitación...

-Ya se la mostré, Kreacher- gruñó él.

-Kreacher se sigue preguntando cómo llegó tan temprano ¿Este mal joven no le hizo nada...?

-¡Cállate ya, Kreacher...!

- Venga conmigo señorita Levinson, le prepararé una merienda- el elfo camino ignorando olímpicamente a las palabras de Sirius y a James Potter, quien devoraba sin preocupación ni enmienda unas ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz, pasteles de calabaza, grageas de todos los sabores, tirando migajas del pastel y escupiendo todas las grageas que no le gustaban y las envolturas a...

- ¡El pulido y recién limpiado piso de la honorable y ancestral casa Black! ¡Oh el ama se enojará con Kreacher! ¡Largo de acá, largo, largo, largo de acá!- chilló histérico el elfo, golpeándose la cabeza contra "el pulido y recién limpiado piso de la honorable y ancestral casa Black", al tiempo que Avril daba tal respingo al ver esta actitud, que tropezó con Kreacher, Sirius tuvo que ir para evitar que se caiga, abrazándola por la cintura. Ella le agradeció con un gruñido ronco debido al susto.

- ¿Aún estás con tu faceta canina?- rió otra vez, mientras James los miraba extrañado- Este piso no es recomendable para una siesta, te deja un terrible dolor de espalda- dijo él componiendo una graciosa cara de dolor que hizo sonreír a Avril, se miraron aun rato a los ojos, borrando lentamente la sonrisa antes formada.

Un carraspeo los hizo bajar de la escoba al suelo, en un aterrizaje de picada.

- ¡Vaya, hermanito!- ironizó una voz detrás de ellos - Señorita Levinson, buenas tardes- dijo de nuevo la voz amablemente.

- Buenas tardes, Black - saludó Avril volviéndose al lugar de donde provenía la voz, separándose de Sirius y recobrando la compostura.

- No sé porqué... pero no se me hace increíble ver que lo único que sepas hacer es ligar- dijo Regulus con mala burla dirigiéndose a Sirius mientras Avril recibía el té que le ofrecía el elfo, ocultando un ligero rubor en sus trigueñas mejillas.

-Cállate, Regulus- gruñó él, mientras Avril reía por lo bajo- Creo que fue mala idea venir, pensaba que no llegarías hasta más tarde, pero, ahora que estás aquí, significa que ya está cerca de venir "nuestra adorable madre"- enmarcó las últimas palabras con sarcasmo y unas comillas hechas por sus manos. .

-¡Por supuesto que ya está cerca! Y no creo que le agrade verte, aunque si te retractas y decides ya no irte, aunque después de lo que dijiste en esa carta, dudo que te quiera ver...-

-El sentimiento es mutuo, bueno- dijo él recogiendo su baúl del piso- vamos, Cornamenta- Sirius empezó su camino, al lado de su fiel amigo y hermano, quien se sacudió toda la basurilla de su ropas sin tener cuidado de manchar el piso y se echó la mochila al hombro y jalaba su baúl, al tiempo que el elfo chillaba mientras limpiaba las migajillas del piso con el estropajo que llevaba por ropa.

-¡Nos vemos en el baile Levinson!- gritó Sirius dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-No estás invitado- gruñó Regulus

-¿Es genético eso de gruñir?- preguntó divertida Avril por la pelea entre los dos hermanos Black, aunque parecía muy seria.

-No te gustaría ser hermana de este engendro- dijo Sirius sonriendo. - ¡Nos vemos en el baile también, Regulus! - gritó él.

-Ya te dije que no estás invitado- dijo Regulus molesto evitando no gruñir.

-Nah, vendré igual, vendré con los Potter, ni creas que se me hará agradable ver tu cara, ni menos la cara de madre, ni de la de bulldog de Bellatrix ¡Y no olvidarse de nuestra despreciada prima Narcissa! Y sus respectivos noviecitos ¿Vendrá Andrómeda? Eso espero, en fin mejor me voy antes de encontrarme con personas desagradables, Vamos James- dijo él al tiempo que salía precedido por James, quien se despidió de Avril con la mano.

-Bien, Levinson, tu padre no debe tardar, y ¿Te recomiendo algo? No te convienen esas juntas, los sangre limpia debemos enorgullecernos de eso, lástima que Sirius no piense lo mismo- dijo él retirándose con solemnidad dejándola desconcertada.

Se encogió de hombros y subió de nuevo a su habitación, tomando lentamente el té, abrió la puerta y se sentó frente a su cómoda, se miró al espejo, se recogió el negro cabello en una cola mal hecha y se recostó en la cómoda cama, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención, de hecho, ella estaba algo incómoda, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que era por otra razón, era como un ¿presentimiento?

Se dio media vuelta y se quedó dormida casi al instante.

Mientras Avril duerme, conozcámosla más: Avril Levinson es la hija de Catherine y Andrew Levinson, de él heredó sus ojos: tan castaños como el café, y de su madre el resto, el mismo color trigueño de su piel, la misma sonrisa... su padre siempre le repetía que eran muy parecidas, en su forma de ser y en su físico.

Con catorce años, supo soportar no haber conocido a su madre ya fallecida hace tiempo, el día del parto, una noche del cuatro de Abril de 1960, y sin saber nada de su familia materna, lo único que sabía de ellos era que eran oriundos de Canadá, sintió más la ausencia de su madre debido a la carencia de información que poseía de ella, su padre siempre le explicaba que era porque aún no era tiempo que sepa sobre su madre.

Perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, conoció a Lily Evans en la biblioteca, en primer año, en la primera semana de clases, cuando hablaba con un muchacho de pelo grasiento, no fueron desde ese momento amigas, lo fueron desde que se sentaron juntas en una clase de pociones, cada una veía a la asignatura con distintos ojos, pero al fin y al cabo, compartían el gusto e interés por las pociones.

Y aunque a quienes primero conoció fue a Jane Smith, Angelina Adams, Sirius Black, James Potter y Remus Lupin; Jane, Angelina y ella no fueron amigas desde el principio, y por supuesto no cruzaba ni dos palabras con ninguno de ellos (digamos que la primera impresión no fue buena), excluyamos a Remus, ella sentía que lo vio antes, y además le parecía un chico simpático, tímido sí, pero simpático, no cómo sus amigos, prefería casi no hablar con ellos ya que se conocieron en una situación muy incómoda, cuando, sin querer, tocaron el tema de la señora Levinson en el Expreso de Hogwarts, era algo parecido a vergüenza lo que sentía.

Avril despierta sin haber soñado nada, se despereza y mira el reloj que está en la pared del frente, faltaban unos minutos para que su padre viniera por ella, se miró al espejo y se peinó de nuevo.

Se tomó el resto del té, ahora frío, cogió la taza y decidió bajarlo para estirar las piernas. Al salir escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-¿La trataste bien Kreacher?- preguntó con dulzura fingida.

-Kreacher hizo todo lo que el ama quiso que hiciera, Kreacher trató muy bien a la señorita...

-Muy bien, Kreacher- dijo de nuevo la voz de mujer de nuevo con ese tonito- Su padre ay no debe tardar, asegúrate que se sienta muy bien, trátalo muy bien Kreacher.

-Kreacher hará todo lo que el ama pida, el Señor Levinson será tratado lo mejor posible- La poseedora de la voz se fue subiendo por las escaleras haciendo sonar sus tacos contra la vieja madera crujiente.

Avril siguió su camino a la cocina y dejó allí la taza, vio su libro y se acercó a cogerlo, se lo llevó al pecho y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación al tiempo que se oían unos toquecitos en la puerta, Kreacher apareció detrás de la puerta y fue a abrir la puerta a Andrew Levinson.

La puerta con un chirrido dio paso a un hombre alto, algo gordo, de cara amable y una enorme sonrisa al ver a su hija. Los dos ojos castaños se encontraron y se sonrieron, se aproximaron para abrazarse y saludarse, Andrew la tomó por sus mejillas y le besó en la frente.

-Buenas tardes, señor Levinson- dijo el elfo cuando Andrew la soltó, él respondió el saludo del elfo con una ligera cabeceada.

-Kreacher estará para servirle, mi ama ya está bajando para saludarlo- dijo el elfo retirándose con una reverencia.

Se escucharon el sonido de unos tacones bajando por las escaleras y el arrastrar de una tela contra el piso, al instante la luz del vestíbulo mostró a una mujer alta, no era guapa, pero tampoco era una atrocidad, sonrió a sus invitados con una cabeceada, sin embargo sus ojos no reflejaban esa sonrisa.

-Señor Levinson, Avril, querida, bienvenidos a esta casa, los preparativos para el baile ya se están efectuando, si desea, Señor Levinson, puede descansar, mi elfo le mostrará su habitación- dijo con solemnidad la señora.- ¡Kreacher!- llamó.

Con un "crac" apareció el elfo y se dispuso a conducir a Andrew a su habitación cuando él dijo:

-No será necesario, en cambio te pediría que bajes el equipaje de mi hija, ya nos vamos para prepararnos nosotros también - dijo sonriendo amablemente a la señora, quien le correspondió la sonrisa, y, otra vez, sus ojos no relejaban la misma amabilidad que la curvatura de su boca, al tiempo que con otro "crac" aparece el baúl de Avril al frente de su padre.

Se despidieron rápidamente, con "nos vemos" y "hasta luego", la corta estancia de los Levinson dio fin al cerrarse la puerta con su típico chirrido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ella es Avril Levinson II**

Su padre los hizo aparecer en la calle que da a la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, entraron, su padre encogió el baúl de Avril y se lo dio, se dirigieron hacia ese cierto lugar que esconde la magia del Callejón Diagon tras el toque de una varita en cierto ladrillo, caminaron poco rato, sin hablar, el silencio era agradable, Avril siempre fue muy persuasiva, y le parecía que a la señora Black no le agradaba su visita, mientras ella cavilaba no se había dado cuenta que se habían detenido frente a la tienda de Madame Malkins, Andrew le indicó que ella se vaya buscando un vestido por ahí mientras él buscaba su túnica para ese dichoso baile, separarse para así ganar tiempo, ella asintió y se perdió por el camino.

Ella ya tenía un vestido (regalo anónimo que le llegó de Canadá con una excitada lechuza castaña con manchas negras), pero no tenía accesorios, buscó una joyería, mientras se imaginaba a ella con ese elegante vestido celeste pálido con tres volantes, en la parte superior venía un corpiño azulino hasta un poco debajo de la cadera, escote en palabra de honor, donde al final de este estaba como doblado para afuera, abrochado al vestido con dos botones del mismo tono del corpiño, al termino este empezaba la falda, larga hasta los tobillos, de organza, el final de cada uno de los tres volantes, estaba bordeado por el mismo azulino de la parte superior; aparte, le llegó unos zapatos azulinos, guantes blancos de seda y un fino chal, también de seda, color turquesa pálido, bordado finamente con ondas, del mismo tono de la falda y del corpiño respectivamente.

Sonrió ligeramente, entró a la joyería, la campanita sonó y una joven se asomó por la estantería, sus ojos chispeaban tanto como las piedras preciosas que destacaban entre los collares, pulseras, adornos para el cabello, aretes y muchos accesorios hechos de oro y plata, una estantería estaba llena de artilugios hechos por duendes, que destacaban por la perfección de los tallados y agregados.

-Buenas tardes, Levinson- saludó la joven, amable y sonriente, Avril volteó hacia la joven, dándose cuenta que era Alice Jones, una chica de rostro regordete y amable, golpeadora del equipo de quiddicht de Gryffindor.

-Hola Jones- saludó Avril devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Joyas?- preguntó amablemente saliendo de atrás de los mostradores.

-Ehm... sí, joyas para este vestido- dijo ella, sacando su pequeño baúl y dándole un golpecito con la varita, murmurando el hechizo, lo volvió a su tamaño normal, sacó el vestido, que estaba cuidadosamente doblado, y se lo mostró poniéndolo a la altura de su cuerpo.

-Hiciste magia, ¡Eres menor de edad!- dijo Jones algo alterada.

-Sí, pero digamos que tengo permiso para hacer magia, además en este lugar hay tanta magia que no se darán cuenta de esta pequeña demostración- le respondió tranquilamente, pensando en su permiso que obtuvo del Ministerio de Magia de Canadá, un misterioso caso especial. Jones sólo se alzó de hombros y masculló un "bueno, si tú lo dices..."

-Quiero algo sencillo no tan...- pero ella no terminó ya que Jones le indicó con la mano que se callara, la examinó un rato, y, sin prestarle atención a "Quiero algo sencillo" se dirigió al mostrador donde relucían las impecables obras de duendes, miró alternadamente a Avril y a las joyas, cogiendo una y luego otra hasta que...

-Sí, sin duda te quedaría precioso con un moño, con varios mechones colgando por tu cara, usarás pendientes de plata con zafiros para que dé con tu vestido, este collar de juego-mostró un bello collar de plata con un zafiro brillante en el medio y dos más pequeños a sus extremos respectivamente- Y esto- dijo sacando una tiara con aplicaciones de zafiros también- para tu cabello, los tres son obra de duendes- dio un largo respiro y se acercó al mostrador de las carteritas- toma esta cartera, azul marino, quedará perfecto, tiene un hechizo de expansión de capacidad, así guardarás lo que quieras, su mango es de plata, también hecho por duendes- le señaló una carterita con un delicado mango que brillaba por lo tallado en él al ser acariciado por los rayos de sol- uhmm y de regalo te daré esta flor celeste para que dé juego con los volantes de tu vestido, te lo pondrás en el costado izquierdo, aquí- dijo ella poniéndole la flor encima del lado izquierdo del pecho- Sí, así estarás preciosa- dijo ella emocionada, cómo una pequeña niña que viste por primera vez a su muñeca.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Avril asombrada por la atención tan rápida y atenta que recibió.- ¿Cuánto es, Jones?- preguntó ella doblando de nuevo su vestido mientras la nombrada empaquetaba las joyas en una fina caja y lo ponía en una bolsa que cambiaba de palabras.

-Uhmm... quinientos setenta y nueve galeones, 13 sickles y 9 knuts- dijo ella mostrándole la suma en un tipo de calculadora mágica.

-Ok... ¡Eh que vendes caro, Jones!- asintió Avril bromeando, logrando sacar una risita a Jones, sacó el monedero de su padre y sacó el dinero con bastante dificultad, demorándose en contar. Se lo entregó y Jones le dio el paquete, el cual Avril guardó con suma delicadeza a un costado del doblado vestido.- Gracias- dijo ella con una ligera y respetuosa cabeceada, disminuyó el tamaño de su baúl, y salió al tiempo que Jones se retiraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se guardó su mini-baúl en un bolsillo pensando cuán bien sabía vender y convencer esa chica, si le hubiera tocado con otra persona ser atendida, seguro al fiesta ya terminaba, sonrió moviendo la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la tienda de Madame Malkins, donde su padre ya la esperaba mientras miraba el reloj de su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda agarraba una bolsa, donde, de seguro, estaba ya su túnica de gala.

-Te demoraste, Avril- dijo Andrew sonriendo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros y daba un beso en los negros cabellos de su hija, ella sonrió y dejó que su padre los trasladara de vuelta al Caldero Chorreante, donde, ya por tiempo, se desaparecieron de allí apareciendo en un bonito lugar.

Les dio la bienvenida una casa blanca hecha de madera, de dos pisos y un ático, con jardín amplio y un columpio al lado izquierdo, rodeado de un seto pulcramente podado, la casa no era amplia, era como una casita de campo, una acogedora casita de campo.

-Bienvenida- dijo Andrew a Avril al ella entrar a la salita –Ahí está tu permiso escrito para hacer magia, esto no le gustará nada al Ministro de Magia de aquí- chasqueó la lengua- tiene que entender –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y subiendo las escaleras tarareando "Scherezade" de Rimsky Korsakov ella resopló.

Sea cercó a la mesilla de vidrio y cogió el sobre, lo contempló un momento como sin poder creerlo, sacó su varita y lanzó chispas de todos colores, y como una niña pequeña esperó una reprimenda con los ojos cerrados, gritó "Accio rosa" y una rosa roja cruzó por la ventana abierta hacia su mano, la aspiró y la cambió de varios colores, y de nuevo espero con los ojos cerrados la llegada de una carta del Ministerio de Magia informándole sobre su falta.

Subió al segundo piso dando trompicones por la emoción, entró rápidamente a su habitación y, con un rápido e impaciente movimiento de varita agrandó su baúl a su tamaño normal, ignorando el ruido seco que este produjo al caer, se abalanzó sobre este para sacar sus objetos de aseo.

Así que mientras tarareaba sin querer la música que su padre tarareó hace unos momentos, pasaban los segundos, acortando la distancia del tiempo que le quedaba antes de aparecerse en la dichosa reunión Black. Salió apresurada del baño secándose el cabello rápidamente, casi corriendo sacó sus ropas interiores y su vestido, y así casi corriendo empezó a ponérselos.

Ajustó el corsé lo más que podía aguantar, anudó la cinta con un pequeño moño, se pasó por encima de la cabeza el vestido con algo de dificultad, demorándose para no malograrlo ni arrugarlo, puso las cintas por los huequitos del corpiño y lo ajustó levemente, suficiente presión ya tenía con el corsé y, mientras se cepillaba el pelo con una mano, buscaba con la otra un diario, su más reciente regalo de cumpleaños, su cumpleaños número quince, ese regalo que le llegó de parte de sus amigas...

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Avril Catherine Levinson!- gritaron cuatro chicas abrazándola: Su mejor amiga Lily Evans, detrás de ella estaba Angelina Adams y Jane Smith; quienes después la saludaron, ellas aún estaban con pijama, el cabello revuelto y alegres, pero con cara de sueño._

_Avril vio que tenían un libro, uno muy delgado a comparación de los que le regalaba Lily con normalidad, aún tenía la varita en la mano derecha, que tuvo anoche antes de "dormirse a sí misma" se sentía débil, mareada y con dolor de cabeza, y no quería ir a la enfermería a esas horas de la noche, cuando la luna en cuarto menguante centellaba en el cielo._

_-Wow, ya tienes quince- dijo Jane mirándola con sus profundos ojos verdes._

_-Estás anciana amiga, ¿Es eso acaso una arruga? ¡Por Merlín ahí hay una cana!- gritó "escandalizada" Angy._

_-Uy ni imaginemos las que ya tienes tú- dijo Avril en broma y murmurando un conjuro con su varita hizo que el cabello castaño de Angelina se volviera completamente blanco._

_-Oh por Merlín, odio tu habilidad en transformaciones- chilló Angelina y se dirigió a su libro para buscar un contra hechizo rápidamente y arreglarse el cabello. _

_-Gracias y… ¿Qué tal?… ¿Qué hacemos?, hoy hay salida a Hogsmade ¿Les parece?- preguntó emocionada, tras la nochecita pasada, quería distraerse, por su puesto. _

_-Claro, excelente, pero primero los regalos-dijo Jane extendiendo el supuesto libro._

_-Un libro… genial, gracias chicas- dijo no tan emocionada, pero conteniéndose de poner una mueca, forzó una sonrisa._

_-No es un libro, es un diario- intervino Angelina ya con el cabello mitad blanco, mitad castaño, mientras movía de nuevo la varita apuntándose mientras se miraba al espejo descontenta._

_-Sirve para escribir lo que te pasa, no es necesario escribirlo diario como los muggles, solo escríbelo cuando te pase algo que quieres que quede guardado- dijo rápidamente Lily._

_-A ya… bueno chicas gracias- agradeció haciendo una sonrisa de alivio porque no era otro libro de Defensa o Aritmancia o X curso._

_-Pero hay un detalle- dijo Angelina-el diario se abre con una palabra clave, eso tú ya lo configuras, al rellenar la bitácora te pedirá que escribas la palabra clave y sólo tú la debes saber, y sólo tú la podrás leer-_

_-Y si alguien atina con la clave lo leerá todo en forma alterada, menos tu bitácora, eso ni lo verá y lo que marques como personal- intervino Jane ayudando a su amiga con el hechizo_

_-Sí, el diario reconocerá tu voz; así será más complicado que otras personas lo lean- argumentó Lily ya dirigiéndose al baño._

_-Genial, así guardaré mis más íntimos secretos… aparte les contaré a ustedes, claro-terminó Avril y se paró- ¿Carrera al baño? El uso es por turnos- dijo ella con ganas, con ganas de caerse al piso. _

_Las cuatro corrieron, una con el cabello medio cobrizo y medio castaño, otra pelirroja ágil llegó primero, la rubia se retrasó, la peli negra se agarró al tocador para no caerse_

_Cuando Jane salió del baño, Avril terminó de vestirse, Lily se sujetaba la roja trenza que salía de su largo cabello, y Angy se hacía un moño para que no se notara su "nuevo estilo", una vez las cuatro estuvieron listas, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Los Merodeadores, para variar, jugaron una mala y excelentemente brillante broma a los Slytherin, Black estaba haciendo planes con una chica, mientras sus grises ojos brillaban por la risa que ya no podía aguantar, mientras tanto Potter, cuando vio entrar a Lily, casi se cae del asiento lo cual interrumpió la "charla" que tenía con sus amiguitas, Lupin mientras estaba jugando con la comida, algo desanimado a pesar del gracioso espectáculo que ocurría ante sus ausentes ojos…_

Miró la hora, y, arrepintiéndose de aún no escribirlo, lo guardó en el cajón de su tocador y se puso los tacones azulinos, se puso los guantes, se abrochó el collar, se colocó los pendientes con delicadeza, se puso la flor, se pintó los labios con un discreto brillo, se peinó cómo le indició Alice Smith y se miró al espejo poniéndose el accesorio dándose así el toque final.

Y entonces se asombró de lo que veía:

Ya no era la niña Avril Levinson, en cambio ya era la señorita Avril Levinson, más alta que los años pasados, y cada vez más pareciéndose más a la señorita en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

Ya había cumplido quince años, era una damita, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la chica del espejo era ella, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, ni en sus más anhelante sueños se hubiera visto así, tan elegante, tan bella...

Escuchó la gruesa voz de su padre llamándola y cogió el bolso, dando un largo suspiro se miró de nuevo al espejo y, para darse ánimos, se sonrió a sí misma, cogió el chal para cubrirse los desnudos hombros y salió de su habitación a las siete de la noche, tenían media hora para llegar puntuales a Grimmauld Place y quedar bien cómo invitados a la fiesta que se da a cabo en la Mansión Black.

-Vamos, si no, llegaremos tarde- dijo su padre aún sin mirarla, pero si escuchando el sonido que causaban los tacos de su hija al golpear con el suelo de madera. Levanto la mira al sentir los golpeteos más cerca, se quedó maravillado- Cada día te pareces más a tu madre, Avril, estás más bella que nunca – dijo su padre sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ese vestido se me es familiar ¿Quién te lo dio?- preguntó su padre mientras el ofrecía el brazo a su hija.

-Mmmm... Me llegó de Canadá- respondió simplemente Avril, su padre sólo sonrió misteriosamente y luego rió por lo bajo, exhalando divertido.

Su padre les hizo aparecer en la placilla de Grimmauld Place, donde horas antes Avril estaba ya impaciente por su llegada, había un montón de gente muy elegante y que se veía muy distinguida, Avril se sintió algo intimidada por la cantidad de arreglos y accesorios que vestían el resto de damas, levantó el mentón cómo lo hacían un poco grupo de chicas de su misma edad, examinó a ese grupo, algunas eran de Hogwarts otro tanto, no las había visto, miró más a la derecha y se encontró con los ojos grises opacos de aburrimiento, que, al conectarse con los ojos de Avril se volvió el aburrimiento en desconcierto.

Codeó a su compañero y le indicó exageradamente con la cabeza hacia su dirección y movió rápidamente los labios, se podía decir que atropellaba las palabras al hablar, la miró de nuevo más minuciosamente y empezó de nuevo a farfullas, otra persona apreció en la escena, un chico castaño queriendo interpretar el barullo que salía de las cuerdas bucales de su compañero.

Los tres elegantemente vestidos con túnicas, cada uno arreglado a su estilo, el moreno de ojos grises con su estilo típico medio rebelde, sus ojos grises hacían juego con el blanco humo de su túnica, el chico de cabello negro revuelto y con gafas, no llevaba corbata, sin embargo se veía más elegante con su túnica azul oscuro, mientras tanto el joven castaño estaba formalmente vestido con su túnica marrón oscuro.

Su padre la condujo cerca de ellos, ella intentaba desviarlo, intentos vanos, su padre se dirigía hacía allí, faltaba poco, Avril trataba de mantenerse impasible.

Imposible.

La puerta angosta que había visto en la mañana del número doce de Grimmauld Place, ahora era un portón, grande, que, para salvarla, se abrió en medio de exclamaciones de asombro. Una señora de porte elegante, vestido negro, abrigo pomposo también negro, salió a través de esa puerta, miró directamente a Andrew y a Avril, sonrió de nuevo con esa expresión fría en los ojos.

-Sean bienvenidos a la Honorable y Ancestral Casa de los Black...- Empezó la señora, la madre de Sirius y Regulus.

Vio Avril por el rabillo del ojos que Sirius imitaba con sorna el porte y la forma de hablar de su madre, lo cual era festejado por James, quien reía con disimulo, Remus estaba también intentando no reírse, pero él lo disimulaba bien, si no fuera por sus dorados ojos que brillaban como esa luna de junio. Avril no le escuchaba ni a Sirius ni a su madre, miraba el fondo que hacía resplandeciente a la señora que ahora seguía con su discurso, la casa estaba adornada por decenas de luces, Avril podrá haber jurado que varias de ellas se movían de un lado a otro, lo que antes había visto cómo el vestíbulo, ahora estaba vacío, y se veía aún más espacioso de lo que ya era, en el fondo descubrió el escudo de la familia, mientras abajo brillaba con letras plateadas el lema: Toujours Pour.

Sirius seguía con su pantomima, detrás de él dos chicas casi idénticas si no fuera por el color del cabello y piel además de las distintas expresiones de su rostro; una de ellas aguantaba la risa, mientras la otra le miraba escandalizada incluso hasta con un poco de asco, a su lado había una joven rubia que tenía la misma expresión de renitencia a acercase mucho a Sirius, al lado de la chica con cabello rubio y tez blanca, había un joven con el cabello rubio platino, era largo hasta casi rozar sus hombros, lacio y ordenado.

Las tres chicas (que al parecer eran hermanas) son chicas bonitas, sin embargo la expresión pedante que tienen dos de ellas, deforma sus agraciadas facciones. Avril las reconoció una vez examinarlas bien, también reconoció a los jóvenes, ellos también estudiaron en Hogwarts, todos en Slytherin. Bellatrix, Narcisa y Andrómeda estaban una al lado de otra, esta última estaba sola y era la que mejor se tomaba la imitación de Sirius, Bellatrix: A su lado tenía a un joven al cual no se le vía muy bien el rostro, y Narcisa con su acompañante.

El discurso de bienvenida terminó, justo a tiempo pues los tacos empezaban a fastidiarle los pies a Avril, caminando al lado de su padre, entró al vestíbulo, ahora convertido en una pista de baile, una mesa de bebidas al fondo, con cada vajilla hecha enteramente de cristal, todo resplandecía, a una fiesta así no se asiste todos los días, Avril distinguió al Ministro de Canadá hablando con el Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra y unos cuantos hombres más con túnicas elegantísimas.

Parecía que todos los invitados eran gente muy importante, mujeres con tocados, joyas y vestidos exageradamente ornamentados y con la misma expresión de superficialidad, hombres con túnicas con ojales donde relucían flores encantadas, en los bolsillos relucían relojes de oro, sus guantes blancos de seda, algunos llevaban bastones incluso al estar bien parados, Avril sentía que había retrocedido medio siglo, al ver lo clásico de la decoración y los arcaicos modales.

Y por su mente pasó una paradoja: Modales, y los anfitriones los reciben en el frío de la calle, haciéndoles esperar el tiempo que dura un aburrido discurso para entrar a la casa.

Los hombres dejaban sus abrigos y las mujeres sus carteras al elfo Kreacher, quien había lavado y remendado su trapo viejo que usaba como ropa, Avril le dio su carterita vacía, ya que cogió su varita mágica guardándola debajo de su corsé.

Un fotógrafo les tomó unas fotos, a los dos, a ella sola, a él, a ellos con el Ministro de Magia de Canadá, y con los anfitriones.

Caminaron un rato, saludando por aquí y por allá, conversando un rato, un intercambio de "¿Cómo se encuentra Ud.?" y "Yo bien, gracias por el interés ¿Y Ud. cómo se encuentra?" y cosas por el estilo.

Un vals empezó a sonar, ella no tenía ganas de bailar, nunca lo había hecho, sólo "bailaba" con su padre cuando era niña, cuando él la subía a sus zapatos, o cuando la cargaba en sus brazos y bailaban "Scherezade" mientras la tonada era tarareada perfectamente por Andrew y su voz eufónica.

Su padre la tomó por la mano, y con la otra la tomó por la cintura, le sonrió tras esa barba que se había dejado crecer, y le trasmitió confianza. Empezó a moverse guiando a su hija, ella le agarró el ritmo a los pocos segundos y siguió con elegancia los pasos de su padre, se olvidaba de los tacos y el dolor que le había producido estar tanto tiempo parada con ellos.

Avril veía cómo bailaban el resto de jovencitas, e intentó imitarlas, lográndolo magníficamente, incluso las superó con respecto al seguir el ritmo armonioso de la música.

-Tienes la elegancia y el talento para bailar que poseía tu madre- le dijo su padre sonriendo de nuevo.

La eufonía y ritmo de la música se fue apagando poco a poco para Avril al ver a Sirius acercarse disimuladamente con su pareja hacia donde ella y su padre estaban.

Los ojos del joven centellearon por unos momentos al encontrarse con los nerviosos ojos de la joven, Avril seguía bailando como si nada, sonriendo ante el halago de su padre mostrando sus blancos y rectos dientes al tiempo que su padre le correspondía la sonrisa, sin embargo en su mente ella trataba de mantenerse impasible, y que sus ojos no la delaten.

De nuevo: Imposible

La pieza terminó y el estómago de Avril se encogió al ver que Sirius se le acercaba, y, haciendo una reverencia a ella y a su padre, dijo algo que Avril nunca hubiera imaginado que iba a salir de la boca del rebelde y despreocupado joven Black:

-Señor, me concede la siguiente pieza para bailar con su hija, nos conocemos de Hogwarts, pertenecemos a la misma casa, soy hijo de la anfitriona, Sirius Black se dirige ante usted con respeto para pedirle "prestada" a esta joven dama, prometo con mi palabra de Black cuidarla en lo que suena la siguiente tonada- dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia, a Avril se le cayó al mandíbula inferior al verlo tan galante y formal.

Andrew sólo asintió complacido.

Para mala suerte de Avril.

Andrew se perdió por entre la multitud hacia un grupo de gente que hablaba muy seriamente.

Sirius la tomó por la mano, puso en sus ojos un gesto de coquetería y posó con delicadeza su otra mano sobre la cintura de Avril, ella por no ser descortés ni grosera con esa desconocida faceta de Sirius Black, aceptó la invitación poniendo su mano en el pecho de su pareja de baile.

-Puaj, recordar mis sesiones de modales cuando joven me dan nauseas- masculló Sirius haciendo a Avril sonreír sutilmente mientras se movía al compás de la música- Por cierto, me eres conocida- dijo Sirius mirándola de nuevo con picardía, haciendo que la joven enrojeciera un poco.

Avril no respondió, vio cómo Remus estaba apartado en la mesa de bebidas, sin querer bailar con ninguna de las chicas que estaban en coro ante él. Más allá James bailaba con una chica que parecía muy torpe con esta cuestión del baile.

El vals terminó un rato después y al instante empezó una divertida polka, que Sirius quiso aprovechar para bailar con ella, la chica vagamente familiar.

Avril no sabía bailar polka, ni la francesa, ni la alemana, ni la inglesa, ni la española, ni la italiana, ni la rusa, ni la escocesa, ni una sola, a veces ni les encontraba diferencia cuando su padre las tarareaba, ni siquiera sabía si algunas de las que nombró existían, siempre le pareció una danza muy difícil o quizá muy infantil, vio a James Potter bailar con euforia innecesaria con una chica que parecía un pedazo de tela que se dejaba llevar por un huracán.

Sirius soltó su mano y la posó en el otro lado de su cintura, ella viendo al resto de invitados, vio que las chicas tenían las dos manos en el pecho de su pareja de baile.

Sirius daba saltitos con gracia y elegancia a la vez, divirtiéndose al ver los intentos de Avril por seguirle el paso, pero soltó una risa al ver el horrible paso que hacia su prima Bellatrix con su novio (o seso pensó Avril al verlos tan apegados), quizás Sirius no pudo retener la irreverente tentación de enviarle el maleficio de las piernas de gelatina, pues lo izo imperceptiblemente para todos, incluso para Avril, quien no sintió cuándo ni cómo fue soltada para que ese maleficio ocurriera.

La polka le parecía eterna, empezaba a cansarse cuando le cogió el paso y empezó a bailar casi con la misma euforia que su pareja, el tono jocoso le encantaba después de todo lo que antes pensaba, no se daba cuenta que Sirius la llevaba hacia la mesa de bebidas, donde para darle una última vuelta la soltó, y dando una reverencia a una persona que no podía ver ella se quedó parado se alejó de ella, Avril volteó para encararse a Remus Lupin quien la miraba con brío en los ojos castaños, Remus la tomó por la cintura como momentos antes lo había hecho Sirius y ella lo tomó por los hombros, sus miradas se encontraron.

Él, a diferencia de su amigo, bailaba la polka de un modo distinto, con una extraña elegancia, y eso que el joven no parecía asistir muy seguido a este tipo de eventos, era excelente bailando, Avril le siguió el paso con exactitud, no sabía si era el estilo de bailar lo que había cambiado o era la polka la que había cambiado, pero ella restándole importancia siguió bailando manteniendo el contacto visual con su pareja de baile, casi perdiéndose en ese mar de café con leche que eran los ojos de Remus, ella hoy, 21 de julio de 1975, tiene que escribir un montón en su diario; mientras ellos bailaban en la mesa de bebidas, Sirius y James los miraban descansando.

-El alumno superó al maestro, Canuto- dijo James con tono oriental por ahí mirando a la pareja que bailaba alejándose un poco más, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-¿Qué tal si lo vistamos? En dos días se activará su "pequeño problema peludo" yo sé dónde queda su casa, además cada vez estamos más cerca de lograrlo, a mi aún me falta un cuero pero bueno...

-Bueno hay que arriesgarse, hay que entrenar, tenemos dos días ¡Somos brillantes! Lo lograremos Cornamenta, por nuestro Lunático- dijo algo dramático Sirius al tiempo que se servía otro vaso de hidromiel.

-Y por cierto ¿Cómo lo hiciste...? Bueno mejor no quiero escuchar como la sedujiste, me darán nauseas- dijo James haciendo como si le dieran arcadas.

-No fue nada difícil conseguirle pareja, el padre me la brindó después de mi "expresión florida" Esa chica si baila bien, se adapta con rapidez- opinó Sirius favorablemente.

-¿Estás seguro que no la hemos visto antes? Su rostro se me hace conocido- dijo James examinando a la muchacha.

-No, Cornamenta, chicas así no hay en Hogwarts, dime solo el nombre de una, mira ninguna baila bien y ninguna que yo conozca tiene ese rostro- James sólo se encogió de hombros.

Terminó la polka y se anunció un descanso, Andrew conversaba muy seriamente con un grupo de personas, donde destacaba el Ministro de Magia de Canadá, parecía incluso que empezaban ya a discutir por algo, sus expresiones eran tensas.

Avril y Remus volvieron a la mesa de bebidas, parecían agotados, Remus le sirvió caballerosamente un vaso de ponche sin alcohol y se lo dio dando una cabeceada al tiempo que se servía otro tanto para él.

-Gracias, Remus- agradeció ella casi jadeando.

-De nada, bailas muy bien, Avril- le felicitó Remus tomando un trago para hacer pasar el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado al pronunciar esas palabras, la mandíbula de Sirius cayó de nuevo.

-¿Eres Avril Levinson?- preguntó incrédulo.

-No, Black, soy Twiggy: "El rostro del 66"- ironizó ella

-¡Wow! Te ves mucho más joven en la vida real ¡Si hasta pareces de nuestra edad!, y mucho más morena y así no sales en las fotos, ¡Vaya! y yo que pensaba que eras muggle!- dijo Sirius.

-¿Puedes llegar ser más idiota Canuto?- masculló Remus como previniendo el destello de furia en los ojos marrones de su pareja de baile.

-No, no creo- gruñó Avril cruzándose de brazos después de dejar su vaso vacío encima de la mesa.

-¡Vaya! Tú también gruñes- rió Sirius- Está bien no soy tan idiota, no eres Twiggy, pero tampoco puedes ser Avril Levinson...

-Canuto: Ella es Avril Levinson- dijo Remus pausadamente como si de explicarle a un troll se tratara.

-No, ella no es Levinson, Levinson no es tan..., bueno, no es tan gua... En fin ella no es como tú- dijo Sirius acercándose a una Avril muy molesta, le quitó un mechón de cabello negro que caía por su ruborizado rostro y se lo colocó detrás de su oído, cogiendo su nuca empezó a acercarse a ella, lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el roce sus labios...

Lo cual nunca llegó.

Y de nuevo como en la mañana Avril levanto su rodilla rígidamente dándole un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna. Sirius aulló mientras la soltaba y se encogía en el suelo ante la mirada estupefacta de los cercanos.

-Aquí queda el apellido Black- jadeó Sirius.

James trataba de aguantar las carcajadas, algo que Avril no quería ni intentarlo, dejó que su risa contagiara a algunos y horrorizara a otros. Remus se agachó para tratar de recoger a su rendido amigo mientras una iracunda figura se acercaba a Avril, y le jalaba duramente por la muñeca.

-¿Qué decías Canuto? ¿"El rostro del 66"?- preguntó divertido Remus al tiempo que Avril era llevada bruscamente hacia afuera.

-No, ella es Avril Levinson, me convenció sin duda, "La patada del 75"- dijo incorporándose lentamente mientras su amigos reían y agarrándose de la mesa para no caerse continuó- Por cierto... ¿Dónde se metió esa mujercita?-preguntó Sirius.

-¿Piensas disculparte con ella?- preguntó escéptico James.

-No, quería bailar con ella- dijo Sirius y los tres rieron animadamente.

Sin embargo ellos eran los únicos que reían, el Ministro de Magia de Canadá salió muy molesto empujando a todo el mundo que se ponía a su paso, una persona era aturdida por la espalda, mientras a otros cinco les modificaron la memoria, Andrew se llevó bruscamente a Avril, molesto la llevó por medio de Aparición a su casa y utilizó hechizos protectores alrededor de la longitud de su hogar.

Avril vio asustada a su padre, su expresión era dura y disgustada, interrumpió su concentración para mostrar un rostro cansado y por primera vez aterrorizado.

El miedo se delataba en sus ojos, y Avril lo vio rendido por primera vez y se acercó a él casi corriendo para abrazarlo al tiempo que caía al pasto del jardín y soltaba un sollozo de perdición.

-Avril, coge tus cosas, ponte lo más cómodo que tengas, si tenemos que escapar lo haremos, ten todo listo, hija, las tinieblas de hacen más grandes- dijo por fin su padre.

-Pero ¿A dónde iremos? ¿A Canadá...?

-Te prometí volver este verano pero ahora es imposible, coge lo necesario y cámbiate, coge tu escoba si es necesario- le consejo su padre al tiempo que reanudaba sus pasos nerviosos.

Avril corrió hacia la casa lo más rápido que los tacos le permitían, se los quitó lanzándolos al entrar a su casa y al subir las escaleras una voz llegó de lo lejos, una voz fría y dura al mismo tiempo:

-Tienes oportunidad, Levinson, esperaremos pacientes tu respuesta, si no, tu hija será lo primero que tendrás que olvidar-

A Avril le inundó el miedo y siguió el camino a su habitación, por suerte no desempacó al llegar de Hogwarts, se quitó rápido el vestido sin dañarlo, lo dobló, sería el mejor recuerdo de esa noche, cuando se divirtió para después fundirse en el desasosiego que se mostraba en ella con un nudo en la garganta y el estómago.

¿Qué respuesta? ¿Qué pudo así a su padre?

Se quitó todo adorno que tenía y se puso una pañoleta alrededor de la cabeza, ya cómoda encogió su baúl y abrazó su autorización para hacer magia y la guardó en su mochila que llevaba en la mano para después meter su mini baúl dentro.

Se colgó la mochila y esperó, faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, estaba aburrida, sus párpados pedían cerrarse, sus arqueadas pestañas pedían juntarse con sus hermanas de abajo.

Los pasos apresurados de su padre la despertaron y la hicieron pararse de golpe sacando la varita instintivamente, se restregó sus ojos para ver mejor, vio el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana, salió de su habitación con su varita encendida por el hechizo _Lumos_, vio a su padre saliendo de la habitación para, de seguro, ir a verla, pues al encontrarse con la silueta de su hija sonrió aliviado.

-Descansa, justo iba a verte- le dijo él acercándose a su hija.

-Tú también- le contestó ella sonriéndole para transmitirle la confianza que ella no sentía.

-Eres valiente hija- le dijo su padre abrazándola con fuerza- Valiente como tu madre, como una Gryffindor- concluyó su padre dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Mi madre era...?

-Sí, ella y yo fuimos Gryffindor, disculpa por no decírtelo, pero un día te contaré todo sobre ella y nosotros- dijo su padre colocando su palma en la mejilla de su hija y acariciándole la misma, ella acurrucó su rostro en esa mano grotesca pero suave a la vez, esa mano que la acunaba en lugar de la mano de una madre, esa mano que ahora era como un sostén para la inseguridad que tenía.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cabe resaltar que los personajes no son míos **__(excepto Avril Levinson, Jane Smith y Angelina Adams) **sino de la gran escritora J.K. Rowling, yo solo utilizo a estos personajes para brindarles esta historia, que espero que les guste. Sin más, el capitulo III**___

_**

* * *

**_

_**Miércoles, 30 de noviembre de 1977**_

Avril Levinson corría por entre los pasillos del Castillo, aún no lo podía creer, era la comidilla de todo el mundo, después de tanto tiempo… ¿¡Cómo es que ese maldito…!

― ¡...Black! ―maldijo en voz alta

― Perdón… ―se disculpó pero al verla, una expresión divertida surcó su rostro― ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás yendo a buscar a Lunático? ―preguntó con una sonrisa torcida

― No, sólo estaba… ordenando mis pensamientos ―dijo moleta mirándolo desafiante.

― Ajá sí, y yo soy el mejor amigo de mi detestado y repudiado Quejicus ―dijo él sarcásticamente

Avril bufó molesta, este tipo de situaciones se le hacían ya como un Deja Vu

― En serio Black, no me molestes ―dijo recogiendo unos pergaminos.

― Bueno señorita Avril Lupin nos vemos ―dijo dando un pícaro guiño, empezando a retirarse del desierto pasillo.

― No soy Avril Lupin, soy Avril Levinson… y no molestes ―dijo Avril adquiriendo un ardiente color rojo en su rostro.

― ¡Va! De todas formas tus iniciales son A.L...

― ¡Cállate! ―gruñó enarbolando la varita, él rió, presuntuoso.

― Ya van dos años y aún no se te quita el complejo de canino –gruñe ella de nuevo, él se ríe con más ganas― ¿Recuerdas nuestro baile Levinson? ¿O el hecho de que hayas bailado con Remus opaca todos los recuerdos del resto del baile e incluso del día? ―peguntó con sorna.

Recordó esa noche, como de una alegría chispeante, la risa y la emoción, el miedo opacó los buenos recuerdos de esa noche.

― Cállate ―gruñó de nuevo, cuando se dio cuenta se reprendió mentalmente mientras Black seguía riendo.

― Está bien, con tal de que dejes de gruñir y no me muerdas después, me callaré, pero por si acaso te digo que Remus está en la biblioteca, y creo que necesita algo de ayuda en la tarea Aritmancia ―y se fue de allí dejándole con el insulto en la garganta.

Lo vio irse, apretó los puños y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, tenía que estar serena para poder hacer bien las tareas que dejaron los profesores. Acomodó mejor los pergaminos en su bolso y se lo colgó al hombro para empezar su caminata de vuelta a la Sala Común, repasando las lecciones mentalmente.

― ¡Canuto! ―gritó una voz que inconfundiblemente era de James Potter

― Hey, ahí estabas ―le respondió Black volteando hacia su amigo de cabello negro revuelto.

― Mira quien está por ahí ―dijo Potter señalando a la joven quien chasqueó la lengua harta, después de todo, este escándalo se había originado gracias al bendito ánimo de Potter por querer ayudar a la infantil venganza de su amigo.

― La señora Lupin ―completó Black volteando.

― ¿No sabes? mi apellido es Levinson no Lupin, ¿O es que perdiste ya el cerebro? ―preguntó Avril molesta.

― Pero, ¿no ibas a buscar a Remus? ―dijo Black fingiendo preocupación, sus ojos brillaban traviesamente.

― No ―dijo simplemente empezando a caminar rumbo a la Sala Común, siendo seguida por el fastidioso par de amigos.

― Ajá, bueno, parece que la señorita sabe dónde está, porque "curiosamente" Remus ya está en la sala común―– acusó Potter, aunque sabía que aquello era patético.

― Sí, que curioso… pero yo tengo deberes

― ¡Recuerda que te dije que Remus presenta dificultades en Aritmancia! ¡Y creo que también en pociones! ―gritó por algún lugar la voz de Black.

El trayecto fue extraño para ella; escuchaba la voz de Black en su cabeza, cada palabra así le haya estando fastidiando, pero era igual estaba como grabado con cincel en su cabeza. Caminó un momento hasta cuando llegó al frente del cuadro de la Dama Gorda, siempre con ese vestido rosa, dijo la contraseña y efectivamente ahí estaba Lupin leyendo en una Sala Común llena de estudiantes hablando u otros haciendo sus tareas, escribiendo con dedicación u otros quizá solo garabateando el pergamino.

Lupin era con quién menos se hablaba de los cuatro auto-denominados "merodeadores", para Avril era muy curioso, se supone que con quien menos debería hablar sería con el odioso, engreído e irritante Black... No se hablaban, no se llevaban bien, en especial después de que ella lo humillara en el baile.

Todo esto pasó cuando Black hizo rondar por todo Griffindor que Avril estaba enamorada de Remus Lupin, no, corrección ¡Lo gritó! Lo gritó en medio de una abarrotada Sala Común… Eso fue el año antepasado, pero, tal como predijo, nadie le prestó mucha atención, y parece que él mismo se olvidó, y este año, tras una aburrida hora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, él dio rienda suelta a su lengua gritando en la abarrotada Sala común que Avril Levinson está profundamente enamorada del Lupin ese.

Miro al susodicho y se sonrojó, luego subió a su habitación que, para su mala suerte, está completamente llena con sus compañeras de cuarto y amigas: Lily, Angy y Jane, quien miraba pensativa el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer.

Y, tal como desde el primer día que pisó este suelo mágico, el cuarto estaba amoblado con cuatro camas: una para Lily, otra para Jane, la otra para Angy y la última justo la más cercana a una ventana para Avril. Dos tocadores, un baño al final del dormitorio.

Avril se encaminó a su cama y sentándose al borde sacó de debajo de su almohada su diario, se puso a pensar por unos momentos toda la vida que poco a poco había estado llenando, cada sentimiento que tenía y que no podía, a veces, expresar.

― Avril, despierta ―le intervino Lily pasando su mano por su cara, de pronto Avril cae en la cuenta que tenía abrazado contra su pecho al cuadernillo.

― Sí, Av, deja de pensar en Lupin ―dijo Angelina tarjando unas líneas en su pergamino con impaciencia― en cambio ayúdame en esto, Aritmancia no me entra ni por el cu…

― ¡Angelina Adams! ¡No digas obscenidades! ―chilló Lily.

― Claro mami ―dijo la nombrada en tono infantil y le sacó la lengua, Lily sólo sonrió.

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunta Jane con la voz ausente.

― Oh, Jane, deja de mirar por la ventana, parece que eso te deprime, pero gracias estoy bien… estaba pensando en... la última obra muggle que leí, muy interesante, gracias por regalármela ―comentó Avril sonriendo, Lily levantó una ceja― estoy bien, no te preocupes ―dijo al voltear y ver la cara de incredulidad de su mejor amiga.

― Está bien, Avril, apúrate ya va empezar la cena ―la última palabra, a diferencia de otras veces, no le dio señal de alarma para ir corriendo a comer, en cambio ahora, no tenía apetito.

― Vayan ustedes, yo no me siento muy bien

― Bueno te traigo una torta de calabaza y algo para beber ¿Está bien? ―y se fue mientras Avril le agradecía con una cabeceada gentil, Jane salió silenciosamente y Angelina se quedó gruñendo y maldiciendo en voz alta mientras seguía escribiendo y borrando en varias partes del pobre pergamino.

Se encerró en medio de los doseles rojos bordados de dorado, típicos de la casa Gryffindor, Avril se cruzó de piernas como si empezara a meditar, que en realidad eso es lo que debe hacer. Lo que necesita hacer, lo que quiere hacer.

Da un suspiro y abre su diario tras decir la contraseña, esa contraseña, una que nadie imaginaría, no después de lo acontecido, ya que ahora todos pensarían que si contraseña sería algo relacionado con el más sensato de ese grupo de cuatro, quizá pensarían que para abrir ese cuaderno y leer lo que hay dentro solo tendrían que atinar tanteando con las palabras relacionadas con Remus John Lupin.

Inventó que le gustaba Lupin cuando en realidad era Black, y es que desde esa vez en el baile su carisma le hizo sentir algo hacia él; sin embargo, antes de eso, lo odiaba por lo plantada que le dejó ese mismísimo día, además decirle que ella, así como es verdaderamente, sin faldones ni chales ni esas cosas no era bella ¡Vaya sutileza!

La mentira de que Lupin le gustaba se volvió realidad, o realmente no le encuentra sentido a lo que pasó, ni lo que pasa ahora: la atracción hacia el castaño merodeador había aumentado desafortunadamente... y sin embargo en su cabeza estaba ese joven con miraba gris y cabello negro.

¿Un pequeño recordar de lo que pasó aquél fatídico día? Posiblemente eso le ayude a desahogarse, total nada puede empeorar más su confusión de ahora… Dispuesta a escribir algo en su diario sacó una pluma, y escribió…

_El primer día de clases, 11 de septiembre (se atrasó una semana pues hubo ataques por parte de los mortífagos y dieron una semana de descanso más pues hubo varios fallecidos, entre ellos, los padres de algunos chicos de Hogwarts) Después de reencontramos con nuestros amigos y quienes no lo son, el lunes, cuando iniciaron las clases, Black retomó su venganza, ya que, los el año pasado casi nadie le hizo caso, pues en El Profeta salían noticias alarmantes sobre la actividad Tenebrosa, y aunque ahora quedamos muy pocos en Gryffindor debido a la iniciativa de escapar de algunas familias fue (como diría Angy) un boom._

_Causó gran polémica que el primer lunes de clases todo el mundo se enterara por boca de Black que yo supuestamente estaba totalmente enamorada de Remus Lupin, este estaba concentrado avanzando sus deberes, Potter me miraba con culpa, y Sirius se paró en una mesa y pidió la atención de todos y entonces lo gritó, tengo una idea de cómo pudo haberse enterado, y la verdad es que no sólo era una idea, pero para eso ya me las veré con el bendito hijo de bludger ese. Se bajó de la mesa tras "su discurso", Lupin se había puesto tenso, rígido; James Potter trataba de mostrarse indiferente, es un maldito infeliz._

_¡Vaya día! Fue desastroso, a nadie le hubiera importado que me pase, pero eso sí era una novedad pues incluía a un merodeador ¡A Remus Lupin! ¿Cómo le dicen? "Lunático" ¡Vaya!, porque de no ser así, si Lupin no se vería implicado en esto, las palabras de Black hubieran quedado tendidas en el aire, quizá todo sería mucho mejor para mí, me evitaría muchos fastidios con Black…. _

_En fin, últimamente eh visto Jane muy deprimida y a Angy cómo que en las nubes, cada vez es más madura ¡Si hasta mejoró sus modales! Y pensar que antes mandaba a comer estiércol de Troll a todo el mundo: Algo me dice que se están enamorando, se ah vuelto algo más femenina, a comparación de otros años, y Lily…, bueno ella siempre estuvo enamorada del individuo que lleva despreciando cuatro años ¡Vaya chica! Bueno. Las cuatro estamos en esa burbuja de jabón que es sentirse enamorada ¡Y vaya burbuja de jabón!._

_¿Será una pandemia esto del amor acaso? ¡Hasta Alice Jones se cartea con un tal Frank! Pero que chica más voluble, y pensar que hasta hace poco estaba enamorada del cazador Gryffindor Brian Bennett, incluso creo que aún sigue en ese estado de babas por él, en fin... _

― ¿Sigues despierta Avril? ―le preguntó la voz, ahora amable, de Angy, sacándola de su conversación con su diario, siempre solía escribir así, como si alguien algún día fuera a abrir ese diario y lo leyera, una misiva sin destinatario definido.

― Sí, claro, dime, Angy ―dijo guardando el cuadernillo debajo de su almohada.

― ¿Me ayudas en Aritmancia? Mira que no soy buena con los números ―dijo ella preocupada mientras Avril escuchaba como el pergamino era tarjado y rascado cientos de veces― Tan torpe soy en esto que parezco inteligente a tu lado cuando te encuentras con Lupin ―Avril enrojeció terriblemente, sin embargo, su amiga no la miraba, porque si lo hubiera hecho, se estaría revolcando en el piso de la risa.

― ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la Aritmancia? Que yo sepa tus asignaturas favoritas, que sí te entran por el lugar correcto, son Astronomía y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas ―digo desconcertada saliendo de su escondite. Dicho esto, quien ahora tiene un rubor en las mejillas era Angelina.

― Quiero pasar mis EXTASIS, recuerda que por poco pasé los T.I.M.O's, y sí me importa la Aritmancia ―dijo ella mintiendo encarecidamente esquivando la mirada de su amiga.

― Mmmm, señorita Adams algo me dice que tiene algo que ver con el señorito Johnson, ese es el único que me gana en esa asignatura ―dijo levantando una ceja sugerentemente mientras se sentaba su lado y examinaba los libros y su pergamino.

― Arggg ¡Avril! ¡Te pedí ayuda! ¡No te pedí que me fastidiaras! ―chilló ella.

Asintió pesadamente sin ánimo alguno de discutir examinando los títulos y los prólogos.

― ¡Pero qué libros te has traído! ¡Estos sólo te confundirán más! Esto es "Aritmancia muggle" Por Merlín como si hicieran eso bien, esto no te servirá, ven, vamos a la biblioteca, si quieres impresionar a Johnson tienes que mejorar en varias cosas ―dijo guiñándole pícaramente un ojo, haciendo gruñir a su amiga

― ¿Cómo qué? ―chilló algo desesperada Angelina mientras cogía su pergamino y lo rompía en cientos de pedazos sin mirar a su amiga.

― ¿Entonces, Angelina Adams, admites que te gusta Morfeo Johnson? ―preguntó con burla la pelinegra mientras acogía a los libros que no necesitaba en los brazos para devolverlos a sus estantes en la biblioteca. Salieron del cuarto, Angelina farfullaba indignada dispuesta a contestar.

― ¿Ahora te crees Cupido? ―masculló audiblemente la castaña cuando ya estaban caminando por el centro de la Sala Común, en una reacción tardía, demasiado.

― Yo te pregunté primero, Angy ―canturreó Avril levantando un dedo.

― Eso-no-es-cierto ―gruñó la aludida, haciendo reír a su amiga.

La joven Levinson solo se encogió levemente de hombros, al tiempo que el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abría con mínimo chirrido acompañado con las risotadas de un grupo de jóvenes, una de esas risas, me hiso sonreír levemente. Angelina compuso una maléfica sonrisa al ver a Lupin, la pelinegra temía que su amiga estuviera tramando algo como hacer algo para que termine de repente cayendo sobre Lupin, si Angelina hubiera sido varón, seguramente hubiera sido parte de autodenominados "Los Merodeadores", pero gracias a Merlín no fue así, para suerte de ella, suficiente se tiene con ellos.

Sirius y James se le quedan mirando, luego voltean donde Angelina intercambiando una mirada cómplice que no puede presagiar nada bueno para ella; los tres miran a Lupin, quien está apaciblemente parado junto a sus amigos, esperando a que sigan caminando, concentrado, leyendo, ajeno a lo que está pasando (o quizá lo está obviando)

La castaña salió por el retrato mientras se desternillaba agarrándose sin recato el estómago, Black y Potter se llevan a un algo extrañado Pettitgrew mientras están riéndose por lo bajo; y Avril casi como por instinto salió corriendo rápida como una gacela que huye de un león, todo para no quedarse frente a Lupin, en su interior ella agradeció que él estuviera más concentrado en su lectura que en el resto del mundo.

La chica dobló una esquina y se apoyó en una pared agarrándose su pecho, que subía y bajaba rápidamente al ritmo de su respiración, escucha una estridente risa y ve a su traicionera amiga apoyada en una pared, para no caerse de tantas convulsiones.

― ¿No digo? Cuando te encuentras con Lupin entras en un estado mental deplorable ¡Mira que correr de ese modo! Ni que te fuer a morder ―añadió Angelina con doble sentido, haciendo ruborizar a su amiga, quien aún recuperaba algo de respiración para contestar. Pero no se le ocurría nada.

― Nunca, pero nunca más te ayudaré, Adams ―gruñó medio jadeante dándole una suave colleja a la castaña cabeza, la golpeada solo sonrió inocentemente mientras seguían su camino a la biblioteca.

Su amiga, mientras tanto, refunfuñaba algo sobre la familia de Black, haciendo que las risas de Angelina aumentaran en consideración. Llegaron a la biblioteca, Avril seguía refunfuñada, con los tres libros en sus manos. Los apretaba con furia mientras recordaba ese vergonzoso pasaje de su vida.

¡Como deseaba tener entre sus dedos el cuello de Black en ese mismo instante en lugar que los libros!

Y; sin embargo, sabía que ella no le habría hecho nada si sus ojos hubieran entrado en contacto.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV:**

_A los sueños no les pedimos la razón que tiene la realidad, aunque a veces estos pueden ser un reflejo fantástico o tortuosamente igual de esta._

―_¿Black? No, no puede ser, esto es tonto, improbable... ¿Cómo? No eres la misma Avril que conocí ―me reprochaba Lily, a la orilla del lago, el cual reflejaba una hermosa y brillante luna llena._

―_Lo siento, ni yo sé cómo pasó ―le respondió la aludida, era la primera vez que la pelirroja le gritaba, y sin embargo no se sentía mal por lo que le recriminaba..._

―_¿Ahora estas con Black? ―preguntó molesta Lily, con los brazos en jarra, mientras las mejillas de Avril se teñían de un color rojo, atenuado por la única luz que provenía del astro en el cielo._

―_Sí ―respondió simplemente, valiente, bajando la mirada sin atreverse a mirar al refulgente par de esmeraldas de su enojada, e incluso se podría decir decepcionada, amiga. _

_Black le miraba ¿Enternecido? ¿Amoroso?, Lily desaparecía como el humo entre el vacío, el pelinegro se le acercaba lentamente, le tomaba por la cintura, justo antes de voltearla completamente, aparecía Lupin pero de espaldas, en realidad era solo una sombra pero ella sabía que era él, y cada vez era más nítida sin embargo lejana su imagen, mientras tanto Black la tenía sutilmente entre sus brazos al tiempo que sus labios se movían juntos en un único y armónico compás… _

―¡Avril, ya es tarde! ―despertó canturreando Jane zarandeándola suavemente.

La aún dormida pelinegra se estaba dando cuenta poco a poco de lo que en verdad estaba pasando, porque no sentía los cálidos brazos de Black, sino en cambio las débiles manos de su amiga despertándola, y no estaba en el lago, estaba en su habitación, encima de su cama, el sol filtrándose por la ventana en lugar de la luna y en vez del vestido negro que tenía en el sueño ,estaba con las túnicas del colegio, se había quedado dormida, rendida, tras tatar de hacerle entender Aritmancia a Angelina, sin duda ese curso no era su fuerte. Y en medio de la noche, su cabeza parecía quererle explotar, además de tener unas fuertes ganas de golpear algo, estrés, pensó en ese instante, justo antes de que amaneciera y volviera a dormir.

―Está bien, ya voy ―dijo algo ronca, desperezándose y sentándose en el borde de su cama... Se sonrojó sutilmente al acordarse de su sueño y lo sentido en el mismo.

Se dirigió al baño, se alistó rápidamente, casi sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, por lo que podría ella asegurar que no parecía peinada, pero no era su culpa, a pesar de ser sábado, Lily les hacía estudiar cada día, no aguantaría según ella que sus amigas reprobaran ese año por distraerse y relajarse. Incluso antes de desayunar, ese sábado la pelirroja con sus libros en mano, sacó a las chicas a los jardines para estudiar y quizá después de ingerir sus alimentos… seguir estudiando.

Llegaron a los inmensos jardines, el otoño se iba lentamente, dejando rastro aún en las plantas que convivían con los magos y brujas del Castillo. Las cuatro chicas se sentaron entre las raíces de uno de los árboles cercanos, Angelina se recostó en uno de los arbustos, estirando sus piernas cubiertas por un desgastado overol de jean, mientras Lily al más puro estilo de institutriz, se sentaba elegantemente examinando el lugar solo con sus verdes pupilas, gesto que causó risa a Avril por algo que al parecer solo conocían ella y la pelirroja, Angy, junto con Jane acomodaban los libros o escogían cual sería el menos aburrido.

―¡Hermoso día! ¿Cierto Lily? ―exclamó Avril con algo de malicia mirando a Lily y a Potter alternadamente y con una sonrisa de lado mal disimulada.

―Lily, se vienen "problemas" ―dijo Angy con voz divertida al ver atrás, intrigada ante las miradas de su amiga Levinson.

―Vaya, Potter no se rinde ―resopló Lily "disgustada", Avril iba a comentar pero se mordió la lengua, debía mantener el secreto, aunque en serio no le veía nada malo a que Lily siempre haya estado enamorada de Potter.

―Buenos días, Evans ―gritó, iba a revolverse el cabello, pero ante la expresión que se empezaba a formar en los ojos de _su amada_ disimuló el ademán acomodándose los redondos lentes, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír egocéntrico, como siempre, Lily, evitó de hacer una mueca para no delatar que lo veía, aún haciendo como que lee el libro y no le interesa.

―Buenos días Potter ―respondió ella con voz normal deteniendo sus ojos que se desplazaban con rapidez entre las líneas del libro, quedándose con la mirada estática y levantándola lentamente, segura de que ningún rubor cruzara sus mejillas.

―¿Ya desayunaste? ―le preguntó y Avril miró divertida hacia su amiga, era una invitación sin duda, pero solo bastaba esperar unos segundos para ver que hacía ahora Lily.

―No, pero ya estamos yendo... ¿No es cierto, chicas? ―dijo mirando a las tres chicas en su entorno con ojos de complicidad levantando la mirada totalmente, mostrando una tenue sonrisa e incorporándose mientras va cerrando el libro.

―Sí, adiós Potter― se despidió Angy con sorna.

―Adiós ―dijeron Jane y Avril al unísono tratando de no reír al ver la cara de unicornio degollado que se formó en el rostro del joven Potter.

Las señoritas llegaron ante las puertas del Castillo, Lily pasó primero y tras verificar que nadie se asomaba por el lugar, soltó una risotada que contagió a sus amigas de la burla cruel, por así decirlo. Lily siempre tenía una forma peculiar de mandar a Potter junto con los Gryndilows, cruel, pero divertido, en parte, a veces Avril pensaba que lo hacía para humillar al joven de ojos avellana como este lo hiso con su antiguo amigo Severus, tema no muy agradable de conversación para la pelirroja.

―Lily, eres lo máximo ―comentó Angy al llegar al Gran Comedor en medio de jadeos, agarrándose el estómago algo escandalosamente, con un amplia sonrisa y dando una palmada en el hombro a su amiga, riendo de nuevo― Debes enseñarme eso― suspiró sin poder parar.

―Sí, pobre… ya sufrió: uno, no dos, no ¡TRES! años, o más, por nuestra amiga, aunque quizá son siete años― dijo con tono burlón Jane enumerando con los dedos, sonriendo abiertamente mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

―Y puede esperar unos días más, aunque espero que se rinda ―argumentó Lily, sin desearlo realmente, solo eran palabras.

―No se vaya a rendir de verdad y se busque otra ―le advirtió Avril en un susurro que solo oyó Evans, quien pasó en seco fingiendo una última sonrisa.

―No creo ―susurró sin evitar algo de desasosiego en su susurro―Y si eso sucediera…

Avril ya no escuchaba, misteriosamente para ella, sentía un horrible nudo en el estómago y en la garganta, susurró el nombre del Black, se reprendió mentalmente antes de terminar de pronunciar completamente el nombre, se reprendió por sentir tristeza ahora, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho, se reprendió cuando pensó por un momento, solo por unos segundos, que todo empezaba a cambiar. Todo cambiaba, pero no tanto como ella suponía, solo era dar un paso, cuestión de días, quizá. Se sintió extraña, celosa sería la verdadera palabra, se incorporó y salió a paso normal, excusándose a la volada con sus amigas, dio un suspiro ni bien cruzó las puertas del Gran Comedor y antes de preguntarse qué doxys pasaba con ella, siguió su rumbo hacia los jardines, apacibles, casi vacíos.

Avril gruñó sin querer imitando a la acompañante de Black en la mesa, insultándola al final, se sorprendió de tal actitud y casi dio un grito de frustración, peo se contuvo, compungiéndose detrás del arbusto, mientras sacaba de su casaca un pequeño cuadernito, realmente pequeño, aunque en serio no era así, de hecho, con un movimiento rápido de varita, el objeto retomó su tamaño normal.

Suspiró la clave rendida, desde ese día… desde ese vals… su contraseña no era más relacionada con Lupin, aunque así todos lo pensaran y lo aseguraran, y no podía negarse que lo fue por un tiempo, largo, indefinido, incluso aún en el baile sentía algo por él, sin embargo por el resquicio de la puerta que tocó una nueva persona, se fue escapan poco a poco ese pequeño sentimiento, siendo reemplazado por uno nuevo, hacia otra persona, con respecto a su contraseña se du diario, ahora no tenían ni idea de la verdadera. Casualidad puede ser, pero en serio ya ni le importaba, le gustaba y ya, no podía seguir negándoselo, aunque se esté afirmando una falacia.

Abre su diario, pasando de página en página, lentamente, sin saber exactamente si leer o escribir, pero entonces, su letra, parece frente a sus ojos, la hoja estaba medio arrugada, como si… como si lo que estuviera escrito ahí fuera el máximo de los secretos, y sí, ahí estaba, escrito fuertemente por su mano llena de angustia frente a lo que había pasado, narrando el día en que todo esto había comenzado, en realidad noche, cuando más amigas las cuatro chicas, decidieron hablar, charlar. Avril cierra su diario sintiendo algo parecido a un vacío, que aunque esté sola, quisiera ocultarse de algo, vergüenza, sí, esa es la palabra indicada para describir lo que sentía.

Avril intenta cerrar los ojos para olvidar y tranquilizarse, después de todo es una mentira, pero es una en serio muy molestosa, recurrente y no tan falsa. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus intentos de pensar en cosas como el quiddicht o música, su subconsciente le juega una mala pasada, haciendo aparecer frente a la pantalla negra de su visión dormida, poco a poco las figuras que recrearán los principios de todo, esta vez ella era la espectadora…

―_Avril es tu turno ―dijo Jane aún con una sonrisa, quizá triunfante, la rubia sabía mentir a sus amigas, nunca diría quien era realmente el joven que la tenía enamorada, las cuatro jóvenes estaban a los pies de un árbol, tapadas por algunos pequeños y mullidos arbustos, era perfecto lugarcillo para estar hablando de nada específico, o lo que los chicos denominarían "Cosas de chicas"_

―_No, en serio, no es nadie ―dije levantándose, incorporándose del suelo donde estaban sentadas, de pronto sentía que le faltaba el aire al recordar solamente una sonrisa, levantó la vista ahogando un suspiro, había una preciosa y brillante luna llena y un cielo totalmente despejado cubierto de hermosas estrellas._

_Avril acomodó mejor su capa del colegio, el viento frío corría ¿Cómo gryndilows iba a decir que le gustaba Potter? Sería cavar su tumba: Lily no le hablaría para nada y si ella no me habla ¿Con quién me desahogaría todos los días? Jane no es tan buena para eso y Angy peor... Y si decía que Sirius… menos, sería naturalmente patético, además las chicas la conocían muy bien como para que le creyeran ese cuento, sí sin duda ella había cavado su tumba, además no sabía mentir, no podía mentirles, maldita conciencia la suya._

―_Vamos Avril, siquiera que te agrade más que otros ―pidió Angelina con cara suplicante, Avril casi rió, pero escuchó algo que llamó su atención, pero no volteó para comprobar qué era lo que se movía._

―_Nadie, Angy ―negó, volteando hacia atrás, donde se encontró con un ciervo y un perro, el can siguió su rumbo, pero al parecer el otro mamífero no, de hecho se acercaba mientras Angy replicaba que no podría ser posible que alguien tan romántica no esté enamorada, Avril rió nerviosamente, sabía que seguirían insistiendo y era mejor zanjar el asunto allí, o dejarlo simplemente olvidado._

―_Miren ―dijo como acto de distracción apuntando con su cabeza al ciervo, ella ya lo conocía, ya sabía del individuo que en realidad era, solo una vez se lo había mencionado, y él le rogó que no dijera nada, ella cumplió su palabra, guardaría el secreto de Potter hasta que este decida revelarlo._

―_Qué lindo ―susurró Lily al ver al ciervo acercarse un poco a ella, el animago miraba a la pelirroja cauteloso, pero gustoso ante el halago; Avril contuvo el ataque de risa que le asaltó al escuchar a su amiga pronunciar las palabras y ver al ciervo, que por su mirada casi se delataba, sonrió socarrona ¿Si Lily supiera que en realidad el animal era un humano? Y no solo un humano, sino EL humano que sin querer se infiltró en su corazón ante tanta… insistencia._

―_Bueno Avril, dinos por favor ―siguió insistiendo Angy mientras el ciervo era recibido en los abiertos brazos de Lily, la interrogada podría apostar que si estuviera en su forma verdadera, el animago hubiera reído y girado sobre sí mismo, triunfante._

―_En serio nadie__―insistió pero, como bien sabía ella, no conocía bien el "arte" de mentir, y ahora en serio, las caras escépticas de sus compañeras la estaban sacando de quicio, por ella y por ellas, hasta el ciervo se atrevía a mirarle como queriendo levantar una ceja. Lily reparó en la vista de su amiga y habló, como queriendo cambiar de tema. _

―_Bien lindo ¿No creen?__―cuestionó la pelirroja _

―_No me gustan mucho los animales ―respondió Angy frunciendo enormemente la nariz haciendo que el animago en realidad le dé un mirada de dolencia fingida.__― __Además, Lily no tienes por qué cambiarnos de tema, el ciervo no es suficiente ―dijo sacando la lengua a la pelirroja que sonrió mientras el nombrado animal se volteó hacia Lily (como esperando que lo defendiera), con sus enormes ojos dando expresión ofendida._

―_Bueno, dinos ―pidió esta vez Lily mientras no dejaba de acariciar al ciervo, quien ya no disimulaba la alegría de ser atendido tan bien por la pelirroja._

―_Está bien ―susurró rendida, sin saber cómo, dio una última mirada a sus interesantes zapatos y levantó la vista, el solo pensamiento del nombre le hacía ruborizar, los cuatro espectadores se miraron (sí, el ciervo también) y la miraron impaciente._

―_Esto va ah estar genial ―comentó por lo bajo Angy con sorna__._

―_Es… es… ―tartamudeó, suspiró, pasó saliva pesadamente y sin atreverse a mentir, porque sabía que se vendría una buena, habló, y se sorprendió de haberlo dicho con tanta fluidez― es Lupin ―terminó con un susurro, audible, firme, Avril levantó la vista sin darse cuenta que la había bajado, podía sentir incluso que todo su rostro estaba cubierto por un brillante rojo, el cual desapareció para reemplazar a un color pálido, ahí estaba el ciervo, más atento de lo que debería_

_Lily dejó de acariciar al ciervo para reír amable, compadeciéndose de la expresión de su amiga, el animal tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, mirándole sorprendido, pero malicioso, Angy estaba revolcándose en el piso de risa mientras casi gritaba "Lo suponía" y Jane estaba mirándole, con la boca abierta y casi tan pálida como su amiga, con los ojos como platos, incluso con su boca abierta ligeramente, se dio el lujo de ruborizarse haciendo una muequilla graciosa. Potter se incorporó y salió corriendo, acordándose de algo, volteó por una última vez y Avril aprovechó eso para ponerse el dedo índice sobre sus labios suplicando silencio. Plegaria que no tomó en cuenta años más tarde._

La joven despertó, confusa, las imágenes pasaron rápidamente frente a sus ojos, podría apostar a que ni siquiera se cumplieron diez minutos, como si hubieran adelantado la cinta de la película, y todo le parecía extraño, no sabía por qué se había dormido… entonces recordó que no había pasado una bonita noche, de hecho la cabeza estaba a punto de matarle cada segundo, una vez ya pasada la media noche. Suspiró frustrada, tendría que ir a un sanador si los dolores no cesaban.

Pero… estrés. Sí eso era, no estaba yendo bien en las materias, no es que fuera excelente, pero su puntaje de alumna promedio estaba descendiendo terriblemente, y todo por… ¿Potter? ¿Black? ¿Lupin? Daba igual, entre todos sus problemas, por más inmaduro que sonara aparecía el nombre de alguno de los tres, en especial de los dos últimos. Y si no, es porque Jane se hace a la desentendida a veces cuando le llama o habla, haciendo incluso que pierdan ambas la paciencia, ante la insistencia o ante la obviedad, Harta Avril callaba o Jane solo antes de voltear hace una mueca

El rostro pálido de la rubia apreció frente a sus ojos, solo una imagen, justo con la misma deformación de su rostro, Avril le imitó sin querer, y se mordió el labio, todo había sido distinto con su amiga en cuanto el secreto que se dio esa noche se instaló en sus oídos, no sabía muy bien porqué hasta que el verdadero secreto de Jane se dio, nunca le gustó ese Ravenclaw que había inventado la noche reflejada en el sueño; si no era Remus, siempre lo había sido, y aunque ahora, Avril tratara de negarlo, Jane no le creía, o intentaba aparentar eso, no lo lograba, siempre parecía triste o menos amable con su amiga o con todos, nada era igual.

La noticia que estaba enamorada de, mejor dicho: la noticia de que me gustaba de Lupin fue gritado a los cuatro vientos, desde allí ya no se dirigen ni un simple saludo, ninguno de los dos abre la boca, e incluso hacen como si el otro no existiera; cómico para los amigos de los implicados, pero no para ellos, es incómoda la situación y nadie del entorno lo entiende.

Incómodo era porque Avril estaba enamorada de otra persona, y Lupin, por su parte, también tenía su dañado corazón latiendo por una joven; en la joven Levinson el sentimiento era muy poco probable que se realizara, en Lupin; sin embargo, solo era cuestión de dar el paso. Cada uno por separado, incómodos con lo mismo preferían evitarse hasta en un pasillo, para poder seguir pensando en la verdadera persona que los hacía sonreír en medio de la nada.

El lago bailaba frente a ella, el calamar, solo le guiaba, ayudado por el viento, gotillas brillaban alumbradas por el sol, había armonía, y de repente, en ese ritmo armónico, Avril comparó las hondas del agua con el rebelde cabello negro de Black llevado por una brisa, y sintió entonces como su corazón latía en mil emociones, como su estómago sonreía junto con su boca. Tonto: no, enamorado.

Pero luego alguien tiró una piedra, haciendo que las hondas se rompan, y el bello cuadro se desvanezca, dejando solo a una joven que dejaba de sonreír lentamente, la ilusión se había roto, y ahora caía, su sonrisa se borró, su corazón latió por última vez alegre, ahora latía melancólicamente enamorado. Su estómago se contrajo dejando a una exhalación profunda salir. Dio una última sonrisilla fingida y resignada, tratando de animarse. Solo se calmó.

Necesitaba tiempo con él, juntos, quizá como amigos y no como un par de jovenzuelos que discuten como tontos infantiles, necesitaba tiempo con él, para desenamorarse o enamorarse más, era peligroso arriesgarse a eso, pero quizá sea un mal necesario, si lo segundo pasaba... Tendría que estar preparada para un cambio, en ella, en todo.

―Avril, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó una voz que inconfundiblemente era de Lily, la joven, le tocaba el hombro, con gesto preocupado, como si la hubiera encontrado medio desmayada. Quizá si lo estaba.

―Sí, no te preocupes ―dijo suspirando, mirada vacía, no fue nada convincente, pues su amiga se sentó a su lado, más preocupada que antes.

―Es… ¿Remus? ―preguntó la chica, haciendo una mueca de condolencia.

―Tiene algo que ver… quizá ―respondió, con una pausa larga, suspiró de nuevo.

―¿Tienes algo que contarme? ―le preguntó.

―No, solo necesito ordenar mis pensamientos, estoy confundida ―-respondió mirándola con los ojos tratando de hablar lo más convincente y seguramente posible que podía en esos momentos, Lily asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

―Está bien, por si necesitas alguien con quien compartir tus fluctuaciones… ya sabes: estoy en la Sala Común ―y se fue, Avril solo atinó a suspirar y golpetear los dedos con impaciencia sobre el cuaderno. Dio un respingo, se había olvidado del objeto, encima, abierto en su regazo.

Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de pasos acercándose. Quizá Lily delató su presencia pues se sintió observada, y eso justamente era lo que menos necesitaba, ladeó un poco la cabeza y pudo verlos por el rabillo de sus ojos: Los Merodeadores se dirijan hacia ella, los cuatro… Se soltó el cabello como si nada, como si no supiera que ellos venían, encogió el diario y lo mantuvo oculto en su mano, se incorporó, dio un paso, pero ellos ya estaban frente a ella.


End file.
